


雨

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	雨

独自一个人旅游这个决定有点糟糕。  
一整页满满的行程被雨水泡汤，更加的糟糕了。黄子在酒店里看了看窗外，又刷的把帘子拉上了。  
真是倒了大霉。  
他在朋友圈一通抱怨，熄了屏，仰面躺着。对这次旅途莫名的失去了期待。  
晚上实在是闲不住，撑着伞出了门。雨水毫不留情，湿了他的鞋子和袜子，让本来就糟糕的心情更糟糕了。黄子一边收伞一边嘟嘟囔囔，明天真的会晴吗？  
黄子觉得这不靠谱。  
踏进便利店准备买包烟和一些零食，在货柜面前研究薯片的口味，看清楚了标价，刚扬起手就摸到了另一只手。  
“对不起……啊，不是，sorry！”  
黄子抬起头来，对方并不是金发碧眼的欧洲人，而是他一样的，黑瞳仁黑头发的亚洲人。眯着眼，眼角勾起来。  
“嗯，没事。你先拿吧。”  
黄子挠了挠头，拿了一包在手上，不好意思的挠挠头，尝试找个话题打个哈哈。  
“在这读书吗？我来这边旅游，运气真不好。这个天气简直了，这不是和我这种人过不去了，气死人了。害，真是事与愿违。”  
“是啊，这么大雨。我也是过来玩的。”那个男人一面说一面拿了一包和他一样的薯片。  
他真的好看，黄子一面想一面他该买什么烟看柜台上的烟，可惜的是他好像只知道万宝路的英文。  
“你抽烟？”那个男人又站在他旁边，他刚刚蹲下系鞋带。下意识往旁边看，刚开始看见的就是他的马丁靴，黄子下意识舔舔嘴唇，往上看男人漂亮的脸。  
“抽一点，现在有点烦，很想抽。”  
“只是现在想抽几根的话，你可以抽我的烟。”  
他迟疑的点点头，那个人和他说他还有东西要买，让黄子先出门等等。于是黄子提着塑料袋站在门口发呆。  
“你的烟。”  
男人从怀里掏出一盒烟，塞到他嘴上，自己也叼起一根来，黄子自己点了烟把打火机递给他。  
黄子很着迷他那副抽烟堕落又邋遢的样子，外面的雨已经停了，两个人躲进附近的巷子里抽烟，巷子有些暗，远看两个橙色的光斑晃啊晃的，总觉得有些灵异。黄子自顾自的笑了。  
“你之后要去哪儿？”黄子吐出一口烟来。  
男人歪了歪脑袋，对着他挑挑眉。  
“你是在邀请我吗？”  
“那看你答应不答应。”黄子咧嘴笑起来，似乎是已经胸有成竹。  
“那走吧。”  
黄子吹了个口哨，这是一个漂亮的男人，非常不错嘛。  
到酒店之后就轮流洗澡，男人穿了酒店的浴袍，黄子为了好脱也穿了酒店的浴袍。然后一切都理顺成章。黄子吹干了头发才出来，男人把他放倒任他的嘴唇划到下颚骨又拉扯开胸前的衣物贴在胸膛上。  
黄子自己洗好了，穴口软软的，还有一点水。  
“高杨。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想你叫床应该很好听，我把名字告诉你。”  
“你好混蛋啊……”  
高杨不可置否，把润滑淋在手上。  
“我说，我叫黄子弘凡。”  
“太长了，我叫你阿黄好了。”  
黄子浑身一紧，高杨的手指头就进来了，一边哄他放松一边吻他，好在刚刚好好清洗过，前戏很快就做到足够的份上了。  
进去的时候黄子也没觉得很疼，涨是真的涨，攥着高杨的肩膀。  
“疼？”  
黄子摇摇头，呼一口气。  
“你动。”  
高杨没有急着动，掐着下巴给他一个很温柔的吻，反而是黄子急着去咬他的嘴唇，嘟嘟囔囔着，打炮哪有你这么拖拖拉拉的，行不行啊你。  
随即才反应过来自己说了什么话，被高杨狠狠的顶了一下，紧跟着就是让他连喘气的机会都没有攻势，他的敏感点太好找，高杨很容易的找到，狠狠的擦过去，润滑已经溜了出来，里面还是又滑又热，吸得紧紧的，好像不想让高杨走。  
他被这个想法吓一跳，别过脸去不看高杨好看的脸，高杨在他脖颈上咬，还想扭过他的脸。  
“别……别看…我，别看……”  
“小帅哥的脸看了要收钱？”  
高杨说这样的话，又狠狠地顶他一下，一手握住他的阴茎。这下黄子没有心思和他吵嘴了，给高杨撸的浑身通电一样全身上下爽的使不上劲，很快就射出来。高杨也不为难他，被他高潮的内里吮了几下，也和他一起了。  
黄子缓过来的时候，高杨坐在床头抽烟，他也拿了一根，一起云雾缭绕的。  
“我很喜欢你，多来几次吧。”  
高杨挑挑眉，把他的烟拿走了，在床头熄了。

“好。”


End file.
